Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic device that wirelessly communicates with an external device.
Description of the Related Art
A near field communication system that performs wireless communication in a short distance without connecting via a connector is known. In such a near field communication system, there is a known wireless communication device that performs, via a same antenna, both data communication for transmitting a command to an electronic device and power transmission to the electronic device (see Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2008-113519).
In such a near field communication system, when more than one communication application for near field communication is executable, an initiator side of the near field communication can arbitrarily determine which communication application to start. In some situations, this can cause problems. For example, in a situation where a remaining battery capacity of a device in a target side of the near field communication is low, when execution of a communication application is started without executing a wireless power supply application, there can be a problem that the remaining battery capacity of the device on the target side can become too low during the execution of the communication application.